El chico del Volvo
by miss strawberry
Summary: Algo ocultas, te descubrire, no importa el peligro en el que se encuentre mi vida, no importa que sea todo lo que tenga, la dare por quien mas amo, pase lo que pase, sabre que eres.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio:

Cuando lo vi por primera vez se veía tan imponente en su auto, tan apuesto, solo atine a pensar una cosa:

"El príncipe azul, cambio su blanco corcel por un flamante volvo plateado".

Lo contemple hasta que salió de su auto, parecía un dios griego, el mas hermoso que había visto, pero había algo en el, que me incito a descubrir cosas que jamás creí existentes.

No se imaginan lo interesante que es ahora vivir en Forks.


	2. Encuentros y un accidente

-Quién es el?-pregunte a una persona a mi lado, creo que su nombre es Jessica

-ah, el es Edward, Edward Cullen, el chico más apuesto de la escuela y de todo Forks- me respondió-no te quedes pensando en el, nunca sale con alguna chica, es un tanto misterioso, es como toda su familia aunque el y sus "hermanos" fueron adoptados por los señores Cullen, es algo extraño, en trigonometría te digo mas sobre ellos-termino de decir.

-oh, gracias, Jessica- le dije

-de nada Bella-me sonrió

Lo contemple al salir de su volvo, me miro y espero, así estuvo por un rato, algo me decía dentro de mi que Edward Cullen no es cualquiera, y yo lo descubriría.

A la hora de trigonometría, Jessica me dijo que venían de Alaska, que su padre se llama Carlisle y trabaja en el hospital del pueblo y que sus "hermanos" se encontraban en una situación extraña, me prometió que en el almuerzo me diría, así que aguarde.

Sus hermanos a los cuales Jessica me describió como Emmett y Rosalie me dijo que eran pareja, al igual que Alice y Jasper, luego me dijo que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos gemelos y que su apellido no es Cullen si no Hale, los contemple, todos eran hermosos, parecían dioses griegos fuera del Olimpo, _parecen tan perfectos_, pensé.

Y ahí le vi por segunda vez, el chico del volvo o Edward, su tez blanca hermosa, me hiso perder la razón, luego tuve que soportar las risitas de Jessica la cuál decía:

-Tierra llamando a Bella-

-oh, lo siento Jess, que pasa?- pregunte

-te quiero presentar a Eric-un chico bien parecido, un poco sonriente para mi gusto, luego me presento a Mike, un chico rubio ojíazul, muy agradable, luego siguió Ángela, muy dulce y agradable, supe de inmediato que me agradaría su compañía y por ultimo Tyler, me agrado pero al parecer tiene muchas energías.

A la hora de Biología, le vi por tercera vez, era mi primer día en esa nueva escuela, al entrar a la clase lo vi de nuevo, estaba sentado en una de las mesas, me acerque más y un pase frente a un ventilador, el chico, que del cual lo único que sabia era su nombre, se tapo la nariz de inmediato y salió casi corriendo del aula…en ese momento, supe que necesitaba saber más de él, el chico del Volvo.

Pero los días pasaron y no lo veía por ningún lado, sus hermanos llegaban en otro auto, no vi ese volvo plateado, hasta dentro de dos semanas, en el comedor lo vi otra vez.

-Es sorprendente, no me vas a creer, pero, Edward Cullen te esta mirando- me dijo Jessica

-Es cierto, vaya Bella- decía una sorprendida Ángela

-No me gusta como te mira Bella, parece que quiere comerte- dijo Mike, creo que tiene celos, es gracioso.

-Uuuuy alguien tiene celos- se burlo Eric, yo solo me reía con sus juegos de niños, eran muy divertidos, aunque a veces los evitaba, no me culpen, nunca he sido una persona del todo alegre, soy más de las personas serias y tranquilas, también soy torpe, pero se reírme y gozar la vida…creo.

-Aun te mira-dijo Jessica sonriendo, voltee para comprobar y me encontré con su mirada casi hipnótica, pero tuve que romper el contacto.

El almuerzo termino, ya era la hora de Biología, pensé que lo vería ahí y así fue, me senté y algo muy peculiar ocurrió.

-Hola- me dijo con una voz tranquila y musical, era aterciopelada y hermosa- me llamo Edward Cullen, tu debes ser Bella Swan.-esto era confuso, en nuestro último encuentro el había salido como si yo apestara y ahora me habla y dibuja una sonrisa torcida que me hace ruborizar, el lo nota y luego suelta una carcajada bajita pero musical, tiene una risa hermosa, todo en el al parecer es perfecto.

-Como sabes mi nombre?-pregunte consternada por así decirlo

-Eres la hija del jefe de policía de Forks, eres casi una celebridad aquí-me sonrió

-oh-dije

-Entonces Bella, por que viniste a Forks, según lo que e escuchado en Arizona hace calor y hay sol, por que mudarse a Forks, el lugar más frio, nublado y lluvioso de Washington- termino de decir, que es esto un interrogatorio?, bueno no quería ser grosera así que le conteste.

-Mi madre se caso de nuevo, su nuevo esposo Phil es jugador de beisbol-dije- y decidí venir a Forks a pasar un tiempo con mi padre, ya que solo venía en vacaciones unos cuantos días-

-interesante, por cierto me agrada el beisbol-dijo con una sonrisa torcida, ya dije que es simplemente perfecto y hermoso?

-oh, pues lamento decirte que yo soy un asco en deportes, así que te imaginaras que no me gustan mucho- comente bajando la cabeza el comenzó a reír bajito- no te burles por favor-dije como suplicando.

-No me burlo Bella, es solo que eres tierna- voltee a verlo algo sonrojada.-Bella, tu y yo no debemos ser amigos-me dijo, yo agache la cabeza, mis lagrimas amenazaban con salir- no Bella, no te pongas así, a lo que me refiero, es que, llamas mi atención y quiero saber que es lo que te hace diferente de los demás-se quedo en silencio unos minutos-quisieras salir conmigo el viernes?-lo mire sorprendida y sonrojada, el seguía sonriendo como un niño emocionado, era tan dulce

-Claro-dije, respondí como ausente, el hipnotismo se le daba bien.

-Esta bien, nos vemos después de clases-sonó el timbre y se fue.

No lo comprendía, el primer día parecía que no le agrade, su cara fue de asco, y hoy me invita a salir, es raro, pero aun así acepte, hay algo que quiero preguntarle, mas bien hay muchas cosas que quiero saber.

Ahora iba directo al gimnasio para la clase de deporte, oh Dios como odio el voleibol, al entrar ya estaban todos ahí con sus ropas, genial ahora llegue tarde, en fin corrí a los vestidores y como si la clase de deportes no fuera mucho castigo resbale enfrente de todos, soy muy torpe, no me extraño cuando le pegue mal al balón de voleibol y golpee al pobre Mike con el, en serio soy un asco, la clase comenzó y me dieron un balonazo directo en la cabeza, me caí al suelo un poco dolorida y después no supe más.

Desperté en la enfermería, y estaba el ahí, el chico del volvo como me estaba imponiendo a decirle, momento, que hace el ahí?

-Edward-dije volviendo en mí

-Bella despertaste-dijo con alivio, cosa que me sorprendió, me extendió su mano para sentarme, y al tocarlo sentí que estaba frio, y se sentía duro, como un tempano de hielo, pero era muy suave, pero no puede evitar el ligero temblor.-que pasa Bella?-dijo

-E…es…estas muy frio-atine a decir, note que se tenso-Que sucede?-dije

-tal vez tienes fiebre-puso su mano en mi frente, la sentía tan fría como la otra, se quedo callado un rato, seguía tenso-

-Edward no tengo fiebre-le dije, pero no hiso caso y me coloco el termómetro, luego se despidió de mi y la enfermera llego y reviso el termómetro.

-Veamos señorita Swan-comenzó a ver los numeritos, par añadir después-su temperatura es normal-me sonrió- ya puedes irte querida.

-Gracias-Salí lo mas rápido que pude y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, no estaba el volvo que era de su pertenencia, se había marchado, cada vez sentía más curiosidad de saber que es lo que esconde Edward.

Aun quedaban unos autos en el estacionamiento, y recordé que no tenia mis cosas, de seguro las deje en la enfermería, así que fui por ellas, al regresar estaba sacando las llaves de mi camioneta, tenía que irme pronto o Charlie se preocuparía, o tal vez se iría a comer a su restaurante favorito, sonreí para mis adentros, Charlie era un buen hombre.

De pronto alcance a escuchar como un auto derrapaba en el estacionamiento a causa de la lluvia, no alcanzaría a moverme, así que espere el impacto y cerré mis ojos, pero lo que escuche después fue un golpe, pero yo no sentí dolor, entonces abrí los ojos, y ahí estaba el, había sido mi escudo, de pronto todo se nublo y no supe más.

Desperté en el hospital de Forks, Charle estaba ahí, también estaba Tyler, quien en cuanto vio que recobre el conocimiento dijo:

-Lo siento Bella, no pude controlarlo, perdóname-

-Calla-le ordeno Charlie-por esto perderás tu permiso de conducir-

-Papá-llame, el volteo a verme preocupado.

-Que pasa Bella?-

-Déjalo, no fue su culpa, el suelo estaba muy mojado, no pasa nada Tyler, no hay que disculpar-le sonreí, últimamente se me ha dado mucho sonreír.

-Oh gracias Bella-dijo Tyler

-Si, si-dijo Charlie y cerró la cortina que comunicaba las dos camas, mi padre era un tanto gracioso, pero debía entenderlo se preocupaba-te sientes bien Bella?-

-Si papá, podemos irnos a casa?-dije en eso llego el doctor Cullen y vaya que era atractivo pero no tanto como Edward.

-Hola, al fin despiertas Isabela- sentí una punzada cuando me dijo así, por lo cual lo corregí

-Solo Bella-dije, el sonrió.

-Esta bien Bella, al parecer solo fue el momento lo que te hiso desmayarte, pero te examinare para asegurarme de que no haya lesiones-comenzó y así estuvimos un tiempo hasta que yo hable

-Pudo haber sido peor, pero Edward estuvo ahí, y me protegió, fue como un escudo-dije, el doctor Cullen se tenso

-Edward-dijo Charlie-tu hijo?-miro extrañado al doctor Cullen

-Pues, tuviste suerte-dijo, sonrió y se retiro.

-Ya pueden irse-dijo una enfermera.

Que día, he estado en observación medica dos veces, que mas sigue, un cuchillo me atacara?

-Bella iré a firmar unas cosas, le dije a tu madre lo del accidente, así que será bueno que la llames-dijo papá.

-Ahí no-ok si había algo peor, Renée debía estar hecha un caos, y como ella no sabe armar escándalos, oh Dios, pero vi a Edward, el cual me miraba, así que fui a donde el estaba-puedo hablar contigo?-

-Que pasa Bella?-dijo tranquilo

-Que fue eso?-

-Que cosa?-

-Tu, la camioneta, el golpe, ni siquiera estabas ahí-dije

-Bella, estaba contigo conversando-dijo tranquilo

-Mientes, te fuiste de la enfermería y…-

-Nos encontramos en el estacionamiento- dijo

-No, no fue así, tu detuviste el impacto, tu me salvaste-

-Bella estas delirando-me dijo

-No estoy delirando Edward, se lo que vi!-

-Adelante, dile a todo mundo nadie va a creerte!-

-Eres un imbécil-le dije y me fui de allí

Hay algo que me deja consternada, que clase de humano es Edward?, primero que nada es humano?, no estoy segura de eso ultimo, pero no me daré por vencida, sabré quien o que es Edward Cullen.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hola, estem….ojala les agrade :3

Y me dejen unos cuantos reviews ^^


	3. Una conversacion,una cita y un sueño

Perdón por tardarme…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Después del accidente todo fue extraño, los dos meses siguientes me tenían aturdida, yo no había sufrido ningún daño. El pobre de Tyler fue el que tuvo peor suerte, pero que sabía yo, Edward no me hablaba para nada, solo me veía de repente, y me enteraba por que Jessica me lo decía, era extraño, quería ir con él y hablarle por horas, sentía que me faltaba algo, era completamente raro, no lo conocía mucho y era como si una parte me faltara.

El almuerzo termino y como siempre me dirigía a la clase de biología para sentarme al lado del Dios griego de Edward Cullen, el cuál no me hablaba para nada, era realmente frustrante, en cuanto llegue me senté en mi banquillo de siempre, misma mesa, con mi mismo compañero, el señor Banner aun no entraba, y de pronto…

-Hola Bella- lo voltee a ver con los ojos como platos

-Me hablas a mi?- le dije, oh genial que inteligente debí de haber sonado

-a menos de que haya otra Bella Swan aquí-dijo sonriendo-Bella te hablo a ti-en ese momento sentí algo de rencor por lo cual trate de sonar fría hacia el.

-Que quieres?-le dije

-Pues, antes de que sucediera lo de Tyler y me llamaras imbécil-oh rayos recordaba eso-no te preocupes no estoy molesto por que me hayas llamado así-sonreí-tu sonrisa es linda-me dijo y me sonroje como un tomate-también eres linda sonrojada-volvió a decir

-Quieres que me ponga a hiperventilar?-le dije

-Por que habrías de hacerlo?-

-Olvídalo-le dije-que es lo que quieres?-le dije tratando de sonar hosca

-Es que-bajo la vista y luego me miro de nuevo con sus bellos ojos dorados, dorados?, eran negros la ultima vez que lo vi, eso es raro, usara lentes de contacto?-que pasa?-me dijo

-Ah, nada, que quieres decirme?-dije un tanto exasperada

-Quieres, salir conmigo?-Me pedía una cita?-es que la pasada cita, al parecer se cancelo, y pues de verdad quiero conocerte- sonrió torcidamente-aceptas?-me miro con esos ojos tan bellos, como decir que no?

-Claro-dije sin pensar, el sonrió

-Genial, paso por ti a las 6- dijo con esa sonrisa hipnotizante

-Ok-dije embobada

Y el señor Banner entro, era extraño, ese hombre siempre estaba antes que todos, la clase se trataba sobre el estudio de algunos gusanos, una clase que había tenido en Phoenix, a sí que me dedique a hacer algo más, me di cuenta de que mi chico del volvo tampoco tomaba apuntes, momento mi chico?, Dios estoy enloqueciendo.

-Estas aburrida?-me dijo de pronto

-No, es solo, es solo que ya tuve esta clase-le dije

-Quieres conversar un rato?-dijo, como rechazar esa invitación.

-Seguro-sonreí pero borre mi sonrisa al instante-no crees que el señor Banner se de cuenta de que no le prestamos atención?-le dije un tanto preocupada

-No te preocupes Bella, el esta muy concentrado explicándole a la clase-

-Entonces esta bien-le dije-y de que quieres conversar?

-De ti-sonrió como un niño pequeño

-Oh, no creo que yo sea muy interesante-

-Oh vamos por favor, solo déjame saber unas cuantas cosas- era adorable verlo suplicar como un niño pequeño, involuntariamente acaricie su mejilla y le dije:

-Esta bien, que quieres saber?-dije rindiéndome

-Cual es tu color favorito?-

-Café-

-Comida favorita-

-Italiana-

-Te gusta el frio y la lluvia?-

-No, honestamente los odio-dije, era fácil sincerarme con el

-Te cuenta trabajo imponerte al clima?-

-No, la verdad, es que cada día me resulta más fácil-

El timbre sonó y nos despedimos, me dirigía al gimnasio para mi clase de gimnasia, Mike era como mi perrito, a todas partes y en el camino me dejo claro cuanto odiaba a Edward Cullen, es tan gracioso verlo celoso.

La clase de gimnasia fue genial, ya que no hubo practica por que nos explicaron las reglas de un juego y como el entrenador Clapp no termino de explicar todas las reglas, genial tendría otra clase sin esfuerzo físico.

Ese día Fue extremadamente estupendo, cuando Charlie llego a casa yo tenia la cena lista, había hecho unas crepas de salmón, si en algo era buena, era cocinando, es tan divertido y entretenido hacerlo y a Charlie parece gustarle, eso me hiso sentir muy bien, la cena estuvo tranquila, no hablamos mucho, como es costumbre, la vida con Charlie es muy fácil.

Después de lavar los platos, me di una larga ducha caliente, era de verdad relajante, luego me fui a dormir, comencé a soñar muy pronto, Edward estaba en el, pero no era el se siempre, sus ojos dorados se veían rojos, sonreía mostrando sus dientes, parecía tener colmillos afilados, me llamaba y yo iba hacia el

-Bella-me llamaba-ven aquí-me miraba tiernamente con sus ojos rojos como la sangre, era aterrador y encantador, y yo acudía a su llamado.

-Bella no!-me grito otra persona, me parece conocido, pero no lo reconozco, de pronto ese chico con piel morena, se convirtió en un gran lobo de pelo rojizo, y se abalanzo contra Edward.

-NO!-grite y en eso desperté.

Esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Cullen, el chico del volvo.

Lo extraño fue que no grite no por miedo hacia Edward, si no por que temía que el lobo le hiciera daño, el estaba provocando cosas en mi, cosas muy fuertes, y mi interés hacia el despertaba cada vez más.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un poco corto, pero es que de verdad ando corta de tiempo, reviews, sugerencias y críticas son bien recibidas.

Miss Cullen;*


End file.
